Yu-Gi-Ho: Kc Yuki
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Fem!Jaden I will add the duel soon!


_Flash back._

_A long brown and purple haired girl, she had one startling green eye and one blue eye. She was running when she knocked into someone._

_''Sorry!'' She said. ''I'm going to be late.'' the girl said then stopped. ''I sound like the rabbit in Alice and wonderland!'' she added this made the person she knocked into chuckle. She looked at him.''I've seen you some where oh! Ya king of game's right?'' She asked grinning. ''I'm Kc, I got to go next time we meet I'll be taking your tittle!'' Kc said he chuckled again._

_''I think you might need this.'' He said handing her a card with a winged ball of fur._

_''Thanks he'll come in handy.'' Kc said. ''Tho most would call him cute I really don't see it.'' Kc said staring at the card only for it to._

_''Kury, kury!'' In anger._

_''Hnn spirit's of the cards.'' Kc said as a few of her own came out. ''Got to go I'll be late! Thanks again!'' Kc yelled dashing of putting the card in her pocket._

_''What a strange girl.'' he said to himself and a few of his own spirits nodded._

_Flash back end_

* * *

After what seemed to be one hell of an entrance examination for applicants wishing to attend Duel Academy, for those who have passed, were now making their way towards the Academy itself. Looking through the window on a plane taking the new first years to the Academy was Shou Marufuji, a 15 year-old boy with light blue hair, somewhere around a shade of turquoise and light grey eyes. He wore a pair of circular-lensed glasses and a blue jacket with pants of the same color. Sitting next to him was his newly made friend, Kc Yuki, who was currently asleep with her hands behind her head.

Kc Yuki was a girl of 14, though most thought she was 15. Shou, having gone through some anxiety through the entrance exam, was more than relieved once the exams were over. The same might have not applied to his friend, though seeing as the only thing she had to worry about was being late for her exam. The bluenette let out a sigh as he glanced over at Kc, who was still asleep.

**"Attention first-years, if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home," **said the voice.

Shou quickly turned to his windows to get a good view, anticipation getting to him like the rest of the students on the plane.

**"Now, now, I know you're excited, but don't shove," **the voice said. **"Now then, fasten your seatbelts and sit in an—"**

Shou blocked out the intercom as he glanced over at Kc, her friend still asleep. Realizing that they were almost at the academy, Shou sighed and decided to help the girl out by fastening her seat belt and attempted to make her sit at an upright position. Soon after, Shou did the same to himself as the intercom spoke up again.

**"Next stop, Academy Island," **said the intercom.

Shou smiled, eager to land already. Thoughts on the academy popped up into his head once more. He snapped out of them the moment he felt a strange weight leaning onto his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, he sweat dropped. It was Kc, having still been asleep, the girl ended up leaning against Shou's shoulder unintentionally.

Shou sighed as his friend continued to sleep on as the plane began to land. It was somewhat awkward for the blue-haired boy.

Sometime later within the Main Academy Building, the new students were lined up, facing a large rectangular screen with the Academy's insignia. All were wearing one of three colored blazers each, some students had yellow, few blue, and about most of them, red, which included Shou.

The screen made a small sound as an image of a man with a red-colored jacket appeared on the monitor. He wore a big smile as he welcomed the new academy students.

**"Welcome, Dueling Elites," **he said. **"I'm Samejima, the headmaster here. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."**

Shou listened to the headmaster closely, getting the feeling that he was going to be asked what he said sometime later by Kc, who was standing right behind the bluenette, asleep and breathing softly. Shou sighed.

"_At least she's not snoring…"_ thought Shou.

The headmaster continued on with his speech of some sort.

**"Please have fun studying—" **Samejima continued.

As Samejima was talking, Kc suddenly woke up wide-eyed.

**"—in hopes of becoming the next King or Queen of…" **Samejima was cut off as a loud shriek interrupted him.

The shriek came directly from Kc, surprising Shou as he was right in front of the girl.

''Study monsters get me out of here!'' Kc said then looked around. ''Dame I yelled that out loud... Oh well.''

**"…Games?" **finished Samejima.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Kc, who was putting her pocket watch in her pocket until she realized she was being stared at. She looked at everyone awkwardly before stopping at Shou. Shou didn't know what to say, however, he, like the rest of the students tried not to laugh. No, really, they tried not to laugh…though, resistance was futile as one small 'pfft' from a snicker caused everyone to burst into laughter…including the headmaster. There was a small select few of which who didn't laugh at Kc's outburst, one included a neat, black-haired boy with brown eyes in a yellow blazer.

The boy was Daichi Misawa, an acquaintance of some sorts of Kc and Shou. Somewhat older than them by almost a year and more on the tall side, he sighed at the immaturity of the students and the headmaster. Though aside from that, he was intrigued with Kc, taking a slight interest in the younger girl.

"_Things might just be interesting with her around,"_ thought Daichi.

Samejima, having stopped laughing, smiled at the students.

**"Well, I'd say that's a good start!" **he said. **"Now, I won't bore you anymore with my talking, so you may go to your assigned dorms and get settled in. I'll think you'll find them quite comfortable…depending on how you ranked, of course!"**

Samejima laughed and dismissed the students. Just as they were about to exit the building, the headmaster spoke.

**"Just a minute," **said Samejima. **"Professor Chronos, will you escort Kc Yuki to my office? There are some things I need to discuss about."**

Shou could swear he felt the wrath of the blonde-haired professor, who wore crescent-shaped earrings, a blue jacket with gold trimmings and a pink ruffled collar, emanating at the mention of the name 'Kc'. The same did not apply to Kc, oblivious of how the professor felt about her.

''Kronos? Like the Titan that ate his kids?'' Kc said not seeming to taking notice of his redden face. Everyone snickered. ''Later.'' Kc added to Shou.

Shou nodded and watched as Kc walked over to the blonde professor.

Moments later, Kc followed Professor Chronos down a hall as he had her hands behind her head. Professor Chronos gritted his teeth having to escort the happy-go-lucky girl. Having been defeated (and not to mention humiliated) by her during the exams, Professor Chronos held a grudge against the girl for that exact reason. Although, there was one side of him that was completely filled with joy having been there when the brown and purple-haired girl let out his outburst during the headmaster's speech, there was a chance that Kc was being called up on for that exact reason. The word expulsion echoed in Professor Chronos's head as he laughed mentally.

''Hay teach.'' Kc said making him twitch. ''That duel was fun mind going another round some time?'' Kc asked grinning making him get a tick mark.

Kc yawned loudly, tears welding up in her eyes as she shut her eyes and opened her mouth wide to take a deep breath, not noticing Professor Chronos's annoyance at her actions. She rubbed her eyes as the professor's eye twitched slightly from a certain thought that came into mind. Professor Chronos found Kc's motion rather annoying, though almost cute. Almost until he realized who he was thinking about and immediately began to ignore the girl's presence.

(XD lolzz couldn't help it.)

He continued to do that until he and Kc reached the entrance to Samejima's office. With a small wave at the professor, Kc smiled and walked up to the headmaster, who was currently sitting by his desk, papers in his hands.

Samejima greeted the girl and quickly began to bring up the topic of his discussion.

"Kc, I received a call from your father," said Samejima.

Kc frowned going a bit dark this made them both flinch.

''He's got no custody if he call's again call my mom.'' Kc growled making them flinch again both didn't think it was like her, grated they didn't know her for more then a few moments.

''Well it's about your dorm and how you got into a boy's in un known.'' Samejima said making Kc stare.

''It fine with me everyone say's guy's are stronger, and that girl's have a weak spot. It's actually the men with a weak spot.'' Kc said this grinning sadistically making both male's flinch and move back. ''Plus I have training with presser points so it's all good.'' Kc said smirking.

Samejima stared at Kc for a few moments, a thought popping up in mind. He nodded.

"Very well." Samejima said. "You may…though your current room will be temporary. You'll get your official room in a few weeks." Kc nodded and held up her hand.

"Hey, question?" Kc said. "Can I keep the uniform?"

Samejima raised an eyebrow as he looked over Kc's uniform which actually just consisted of a jacket...and the rest is just her own clothes. Kc's jacket was a bit big on her…especially the sleeves, but she quickly fixed that by folding up his sleeves.

"You don't want another that's more suitable to your size?" Samejima asked and Kc shook her head.

"Nope." she said. "I'd rather keep this one, it's rather comfy." Samejima nodded and took the paper handed to him from Kc.

"Very well, you may go," said Samejima.

Kc nodded and proceeded to walk out of Samejima's office and past Professor Chronos. Professor Chronos, curiosity getting the better of him, walked over to Samejima.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Samejima straightened up Kc's papers as he sighed.

"Oh, nothing." said Samejima. "Just a little mistake with the registration forms."

Professor Chronos crossed his arms.

"May I ask what it was?" asked Professor Chronos.

Samejima nodded.

"You may." he answered.

A few moments later as Kc dashed out of the building, a loud exclamation of surprise echoed through the halls. Kc heard it and she smirked but turned it into a grin having just exited and spotting her friend. Shou sitting on a pedestal of some sort a few feet outside the building looking on his PDA. Smiling, Kc rushed over to Shou and tapped on his shoulders.

Shou looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kc," said Shou. "What was all that about?"

Kc shrugged and walked over to the opposite side of the pedestal Shou was sitting on. After sitting back down, she took out his PDA.

"Just a small mistake on the registration form," said Kc. "So…Hey! I'm in the Osiris Red Dorm! What about you?"

Kc looked over at Shou. Shou looked up.

"I'm in Red, too," said Shou.

As Shou and Kc were talking, their acquaintance Daichi Misawa walked by. Kc looked at him, noticing the jacket's similarity to his and Shou's, the only thing it differed in was the color scheme, which was yellow. Curiously, Jaden wanted to ask a question, but before that.

"Hey!" said Kc.

Daichi stopped walking and turned his head, now looking at both Kc and Shou.

"You in Red, too?" asked Kc.

Daichi sighed inwardly and looked at his uniform to give Kc a simple and not to mention, obvious answer. Kc blinked in question.

"Well, now let's see," said Daichi. "Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so. This is a Ra Yellow uniform."

Kc looked at her red jacket.

"Oh, so it depends on the uniform…" said Kc.

Daichi looked at Kc somewhat concerned.

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now," said Daichi. Kc looked at Daichi.

"So what!" snapped Kc. "Ever think I'm might be color blind?"

Daichi, a bit taken aback from the remark, looked at Kc apologetically.

"Um, no, actually, I didn't," he said. "Sorry…so, are you?"

Kc smiled and shook her head, chuckling a bit. Daichi sighed and started to walk away.

"Nope could of been!" said Kc. "See you!''

Daichi stopped and looked back, smirking as Kc wave at him.

''Your dorms are over there.'' He said, direction the Osiris Red duo to their appointed dorms.

Shou and Kc looked at the direction Daichi directed them at. Moments later, the duo made their way towards their dorm with their bags. Once they reached their dorms, Shou frowned as he realized their dorms resembled that of an apartment building…a rather run-down looking one to boot. He walked up the stairs and looked to the side to look at Kc, who happened to be intrigued with the ocean which just happened to be close by the dorm.

Kc's hands gripped the rail as her duel colored eyes sparkled in awe at the view. Shou sighed and looked over the dorm again.

"What is _this_?" he asked. "Is the Osiris Red dorm the only dorm that sucks?"

Kc turned her head and smiled at Shou.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Kc. "This place has a great view, and you can feel the breeze. This place is great! It's got appeal!" Shou sighed, somewhat envious with Kc's optimism.

"So where's our room?" asked Shou. _"We've only just met and we're already rooming with each other and she's a girl."_

Kc picked up her bag and started to make her way past her friend towards a room. She stopped in front of a door and smiled ecstatically.

"This is it." said Kc. "This is it. This is our room!"

Kc opened the door to her and Shou's room. The room brightened up once the door was opened. Shou picked up his bag and peeked into the room.

"We're in the same room, huh?" said Shou, Kc shook her head.

"Not for long," said Kc.

Shou tiled his head to the side as he and Kc entered the room. Kc wowed and looked around, dropping her bag onto the soft, carpeted floor.

"Whoa…this room is surprisingly small, but there's enough room to live with!" Kc said. "Kinda like my room only without the mess. I could get used to living in a place like home! I call bottom bunk!" Kc said this noting the big guy on the top.

Shou smiled at Kc's antics and the fact that they were rooming together.

"With us living together, we must be linked together by fate or something!" Shou said as Kc walked over to the window. "Maybe we're reincarnations of the Pharaoh and Priest Seto from ancient Egypt! Your entry exam duel was so cool! Can I call you Pharaoh, Kc-Chan?"

Kc stopped walking and shook her head.

"Nope, it sounds too weird," said Kc. "And thank you!" Kc ruffled Shou's hair as he shrugged.

"How about Aniki?" he suggested Kc blinked.

"There's no social standing among duelists, just rivals." said Kc. "Besides, I'm fine with just Kc." Shou looked down.

"But it really suits you…" Shou said, sighing.

Kc smiled awkwardly and scratched the side of her head idly with her finger.

"Go figure." said Kc. "From now on, let's work together towards becoming the King or Queen of Games but first!"

Kc grabbed a green curtain and opened it, bright light from the sun immediately brightening the room.

"My eyes!" said a voice. "So… bright…shut the damn curtains! They were closed for a reason!"

Kc smiled awkwardly, closing the curtains immediately by request. She and Shou looked at the bunk beds, wondering if anyone was there.

"Is someone here?" asked Shou.

Kc rubbed the back of her head.

"S-Sorry, I thought you where sleeping to hard to wake up." she apologized._  
_

The person in bed, obviously a boy due to his deep voice, spoke again.

"So a couple of new students full of dreams, huh?" he asked.

Shou and Kc looked at each other before focusing their gaze at the top bunk. The person residing on the top bunk pulled off the covers and turned to the side to look at his new roommates. Kc and Shou looked closely at the boy, who was about 16 or 17 give or take and on the big side. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a big nose.

Kc and Shou stared at the older boy, taking in how his build, face, and hairstyle resembled that of a koala's. A silhouette of a koala-themed duel monster appeared in the boy, showing a shocking resemblance. The duo both shrieked and embraced each other as they stared at the boy wide-eyed.

"Death Koala!" they yelled Kc did it jokingly.

The koala-resembling boy glared and held up a fist at the startled duo or in Kc's case fake startled.

"Don't call me a koala!" he snapped. "I'm your roommate, Hayato Maeda!"

Kc let go of Shou and laughed. She pointed at herself as she introduced herself to the older boy.

"Sorry, I'm Kc Yuki!" Kc said, smiling awkwardly at Hayato.

Shou nodded and introduced himself as well.

"I'm Shou Marufuji." he said.

With those introductions done, Hayato turned onto his side in his bed, his back now facing the duo.

"Do either of you know what the 'Red' in 'Osiris Red' means?" Hayato asked.

Kc blinked and said, "Sure don't."

"Does it have some sort of meaning?" asked Shou.

Hayato looked over his shoulder at the duo.

"'Red' is Red-Zone," he answered. "It means we're all a chancy bunch. In Duel Academy, you're split into three dorms depending on your grades: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Osiris Red." Shou nodded.

"Then, what's Osiris Red?" asked Shou.

"It's a beat-up gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades," Hayato finished, turning in bed so he was now on his back.

Shou sweat dropped as Hayato looked over at him and Kc.

"Do you get it?" Hayato asked, turning in bed again, his back to his roommates. "Those that have been sent here never had a future from the get-go."

Shou frowned and sighed.

''Oi wait wasn't yellow the last one Yugi found?'' Kc asked. ''Wouldn't it make seance for in to be red, blue, then yellow or yellow, blue then red?'' Kc asked. ''As that's the order in you go by the order Yugi got the cards. Or the first one he got to the last.''

''How am I to know?'' Hayato said.

* * *

Shou let out another sigh as he walked with Kc around the school. Kc looked at Shou.

"You're _still_ feeling down?" asked Kc.

Shou diverted his eyes at Kc.

"It's thanks to what he said," said Shou.

Kc looked ahead and smiled.

"But, I really like Red." Kc said, holding up a tightened fist. "Seething flames, boiling blood. It's perfect for a zealous gal like me! Okay, I can do without the blood." Both Shou and Kc stopped walking as they looked at each other. "And besides, nothing's started yet." said Kc. "We start everything now, don't we?" Shou nodded.

"Y-You're right…" Shou said, holding up both of his fists in front of his chest. He looked out, imaginary flames emanating from behind him. "You're right! What's the point of feeling down now? Give it your all, me! Fight! Hang tough!"

Kc blinked and walked away from Shou, having felt something that intrigued her. The imaginary flames on Shou went out as Kc broke into a run, unbeknownst to the blue-haired boy, seeing as he was still giving his monologue.

"It was cowardly of me to get all depressed before anything actually started, Aniki!" Shou said, turning to look at Kc.

Shou sweat dropped as he watched Kc run towards the Main Academy Building. Realizing he was left behind, Shou dashed towards Kc.

"Wait up!" he yelled. "What's going on?"

Kc didn't bother looking back as she answered.

"There are people dueling somewhere!" said Kc.

Shou picked up the pace, confused with what Kc said.

"I can't hear anything like that at all!" Shou said.

Some moments later, the duo was in the building, currently walking down a hall. Kc looked around for something, which was the duel she said was supposedly going on at the moment. How she knew, was what Shou wanted to know.

"Let's see…" said Kc. "I'm pretty sure it's over here."

Shou panted as he tried to catch his breath. Kc was really a fast runner, which made it harder for Shou to catch up.

"How do you know that, Aniki?" Shou asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Kc stopped right in the middle of the hallway and breathed in through her nose.

"I smell it." answered Kc. She looked around and smiled widely. "I smelled it! That's the scent of a duel!"

With that said, Kc took a left turn, leaving Shou rather perplexed.

"Huh…?" said Shou. "Did you say 'scent of a duel'…? Hey!" Shou watched Kc as she entered a room.

"Is it all right to just barge in there?" Shou asked.

Kc didn't answer as she looked around the room, taking in the scenery of some sorts.

"Wow!" said Kc. "Awesome!"

Shou ran up and stopped by Kc's side. He soon did the same thing as Kc, amazed at the duel field within the room.

"This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment!" said Shou. "The sound equipment and the virtual system are all-new versions! Man, I am jealous…I'd sure like to duel in a place like this."

Kc smiled and looked at Shou, unbeknownst to both of them that they had been heard.

"All right!" said Kc. "Then let's do it!"

Shou blinked owlishly.

"Huh?" he asked. "I wonder if we can…"

"What are you talking about?" Kc asked. "We're students here!"

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so," said a voice.

Shou and Kc looked up, spotting two boys, both wearing blue jackets, walking towards them. One had dark, teal-colored hair a small rectangular glasses while the other boy had brown, spiky hair.

"You Osiris Red dropouts don't belong here," said the brown-haired boy. "Look above you."

Kc and Shou looked back, seeing a crest on the top of the entrance way.

"Didn't you see the Obelisk's crest?" asked the teal-haired boy.

Shou turned around and apologized to the Obelisk Blue boys. He looked at Kc, who continued to stare at the crest.

"S-Sorry, we didn't know," said Shou. "Let's go back to our dorm, Aniki."

Kc turned around and scratched the side of her head idly with her finger. Shou noted that Kc looked rather naive and got a rather bad feeling.

''What are you talking about? There's no rule about it.''' Kc said taking out a small book that read. 'Duel Academe rule's' ''So want to duel me?''

Both the Obelisk Blue students, Taiyou Torimaki teal-haired boy and Raizou Mototani spiky brown-haired boy, stared at Kc. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Raizou's face as Taiyou's eyes widened.

"I thought I'd recognized you!" said Taiyou.

"Oi, Manjoume-san!" said Raizou. "It's the applicant who beat Professor Chronos!"

A few seconds had passed when a boy with sorta spiky black hair walked up into view. He stared at Kc and Shou with his greenish-black eyes, looking rather miffed. The boy looked around the Osiris duo's age and wore a blue jacket.

Shou looked nervously at the boy, while Kc was the complete opposite of him. The brown and purple-haired Osiris waved at the Obelisk Blue as she wore a big smile.

"Hi, name's Kc Yuki!" said Kc. "Nice to meet-cha!"

Taiyou, Raizou, and Shou stared at Kc as he asked them a question.

"So, uh…who's he?" Kc asked.

The boy overheard Kc's questioned and growled, gritting his teeth as he glared at the Osiris Red, a nave simpleton in his opinion.

Taiyou answered Kc's question.

"You mean you don't know who Manjoume-san is?" asked Taiyou. "He's a first-year like us, but he's Number 1 of the Super Elites, tried-and-true from the middle school!" Raizou nodded.

"He's the much-talked about future King of Games, the great Jun Manjoume!" he said.

Kc diverted his eyes and snorted.

"Bull shit!" scoffed Kc.

Raizou blinked and looked at Kc both questioningly and a paled at her words.

"What is?" Raizou asked.

Kc looked at the Obelisk Blue with a smile.

"I mean, the King or Queen of Games is Number 1, right?" asked Kc. "I'm this Academy's Number 1, after all!"

Both Obelisk Blue students looked at Kc for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Apparently, whatever Kc said wasn't taken seriously. Taiyou and Raizou both narrowed their eyes at Kc.

"You Osiris Reds don't know your place, do you?" Taiyou asked.

Kc growled at Taiyou and was about to snap at him, however, Manjoume beat her to the punch.

"Be quiet!" snapped Manjoume. "Everyone, just calm down."

The three boys boy's and girl looked at Manjoume.

"Manjoume-san?" said Taiyou.

Manjoume looked at them with a serious expression.

"That girl is better than the two of you." he said. "She's the girl who supposedly beat Professor Chronos in his entry exam duel, albeit she did it sloppily."

Kc smiled as memories of that exact duel popped up into mind. She held up his fist.

"That was _skill_," said Kc hiding her annoyed i'm-going-to-drop-you-in-a-ditch-later glare.

Manjoume snickered.

"I'd like to see this _skill _for myself now." said Manjoume Kc smiled.

"Fine by me." said Kc.

Duel was cut short. Kc slept piece fully.

* * *

**Hi sorry bout not doing the duel! R&R and I might add it! I own NOTHING IF I DID THEN JADEN WOULD BE A GIRL!**


End file.
